<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where do you think you´re Going by Loki (are_you_still_writing_that)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861359">Where do you think you´re Going</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_still_writing_that/pseuds/Loki'>Loki (are_you_still_writing_that)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Escape, Kidnapped, M/M, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_still_writing_that/pseuds/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You escape from him, but will you suceed in getting home...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where do you think you´re Going</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hard but you managed it after all this time. You were free, running across the street, past these old, empty, worn-looking buildings he once taunted you with.</p>
<p>At the beginning when you threatened him that you would scream as loud as you could, when he wouldn't let go off you. He just smiled at that, patted your cheek and told you with that emotionless face, with his eyes always hidden, that no one would hear you, no matter how loud and terrified you would get. He added with a chuckle, and a grin hidden behind his hand, that it wouldn´t matter if it was in fear or pleasure.</p>
<p>And he was right. You screamed a lot these first days, maybe even weeks. You screamed so long and loud, always on the verge of hysterics when you saw his face. You screamed till you had no voice any more, but you couldn´t stop yourself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You might add that you only screamed in fear. He never touched you sexually, just so suffocating affectionate. As if you were his everything and could never hurt, still you feared him.</p>
<p>He scared you, his impassive face and those bright blood-red eyes he would hide under his sunglasses. You remember that you had given them to him. You shouldn´t have. Maybe then this wouldn´t have happened. Maybe then he wouldn´t have set his eyes on you, wouldn´t have confused your feelings for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He for some reason had thought that this gift had meant you loved him. To be honest you just had gifted him those shades because he wore this dumb pointed ones. They were not even ironically cool or whatever he was always going on about.</p>
<p>You started panting, you couldn´t breathe any more. Why couldn´t you breathe any more? Your steps started faltering. No! You couldn´t stop now. When you fall to your knees, you try to get up again, but fail. You start crying, slowly crawling forward, you can´t give up now.</p>
<p>"John, what is going on?"</p>
<p>You freeze, when you hear his voice from behind you. That simply can´t be. No, you must be imagining things. Oh god, please, don´t let him really be here. He can´t have found you yet. You thought he would take longer to discover that you were gone.</p>
<p>You feel how he falls on his knees next to you. With a care, that is always unexpected with him, he grabs your shoulders and pulls you in his embrace. He starts rocking you, like you´re just a child that had scraped their knee, and he is the comforting presence that will make everything okay. He is acting again as you were his everything, completely disregarding all that had happened between the two of you.</p>
<p>"What happened? Why are you here? Is everything alright? Are you alright? You are crying, are you hurt?" He frantically asks you once you start breathing normally again. You don´t answer him, you don´t think you can at the moment.</p>
<p>"Dave", you whimper, when he carefully lifts you up in his arm, cradling your head in the crook of his arm and holding you close to his front.</p>
<p>He shushes you again, turns around and goes back into the direction, where you were running form. He kisses your forehead and hums under his breath.</p>
<p>"Everything will be alright, John. You´ll see. I´ll make sure that nothing like this ever happens again", he hums and continues, "I´ll make sure to lock the doors and windows. No one will get to you. And the best thing-", he nuzzles your hair with affection, "-is that you will never have to venture out into this very dangerous world, John. You´ll be safe with me"</p>
<p>You were so close to escape his hold on you,to escape to go back to your father. You start crying again and hide your face in his shoulder you whisper the only thing out loud that comes to your mind at this.</p>
<p>"I love you Dave"</p>
<p>He kisses you on the lips. When you lift your head to see where you two are going you can see the house you escaped from again, and he whispers, even though no one is around.</p>
<p>"I love you John"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>